


Stories of Old

by davegahan



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Because Martin obviously, Dave is super fucking gay, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Spit As Lube, Sub Dave, Threesome - M/M/M, Token Straight Fletch, Tour Shenanigans, genderfluid Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davegahan/pseuds/davegahan
Summary: Dave is in love with both Alan and Martin. Cue lots of unexpected feelings, deep 3am conversations, tour bus sex, stage gay, and messy love triangle shenanigans.





	Stories of Old

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this kind of a long time ago, and finally decided to post it. I may or may not continue writing this, as my focus will hopefully be on College AU. So have this (so far) Dave/Alan oneshot (no I'm not calling it DILDER fuck you)

Dave is in love with Martin.

When things are put like that, it all seems so simple. He watches Martin from afar, every small movement and every facial expression, always tinged with some sort of bittersweet flavor. He is fragile and pure, and yet he is not. Martin is soft, and quiet, and somehow magnetic. Alluring. Every inch of him is somehow a mystery begging to be solved, and Dave takes his sweet time contemplating this mystery, its knowing gaze and delicate posture. He always thinks he’s making some progress when Martin’s curled up against him, his full lips grazing the vulnerable skin of Dave’s neck.

Vulnerable. Martin was vulnerable, yet impenetrable. And yet he enjoyed the challenge. He enjoyed the game they played, the game of clouded boundaries, where Dave would be in a particularly happy mood and press his lips to Martin’s forehead, or come up behind him in the studio and stroking his shoulders, maybe whisper into his ear something completely innocent. And Martin let him. No words were ever exchanged about their relationship, and it killed Dave, but it intrigued him. There was something exciting, something attractive about the way they never really knew what this was.

Dave is in love with Alan.

When things are put like that, it makes sense to him, but not really. Dave loves Alan, but is he in love with him? To what degree? Alan is an enigma too, but not in the way he behaves. Dave can figure him out. Dave solved that mystery long ago, in dark and dirty hotel rooms and across cups of coffee for hours on end. That’s it. Alan is so warm and familiar. He is comfortable, confident, he is a genius, he is magical, friendly, understanding, he is always right, he is — 

What the hell is he?

A lover? A friend? That’s one mystery Dave cannot solve. Just when he thinks he’s gotten rid of that last tinge of heat on his cheeks when Alan smiles at him, just when he thinks he’s got a hold on his feelings, they come reeling back when their hands accidentally brush. The skin on Dave’s fingers is electric and his heart is buzzing too and he hates it, but it’s not the way he feels about Martin. It’s softer, more controlled, more calming. He gets high on Alan’s affection, his words and his looks and his embrace, but with Martin it’s sharp, and shocking, and burning. Martin sends his heart into a hammering frenzy, and he feels blessed every time Martin looks at him, and there’s always that pestering feeling of “I could just kiss him right now, I could do that,” the vision of coming together with such force Dave’s body burns just thinking about it. The euphoria is different with each high and Dave can’t decide which one he likes better.

They’re on a bus together and Alan is by his side, with Martin across from him, his head on Andy’s shoulder. He feels like this is very symbolic of the situation at hand. They’re all asleep, leaving Dave to contemplate his fate. 

He decides to try something. He laces his fingers with Alan’s, just to see how it feels. What he feels is a rush of happiness in his chest. Alan’s eyes flutter open at the sudden touch and his sleepy eyes look down at his hand, then at Dave. He gives Dave a half smile and whispers “What is it?"

“Nothing,” Dave replies, bringing Alan’s hand up to his cheek. He can feel Alan’s gaze boring into the side of his head, probably questioning his motives.He enjoys the softness and closeness of the simple contact, and braces himself a bit before posing the question, “What are we?"

Alan’s brow furrows. “What?” It’s clear he’s never given any deep thought about their interactions.

“Like… are…” Dave bites his lip. “What is…” He brings their clasped hands up into sight and look at them, as if some sort of symbol. “This?"

Dave watches Alan’s face for some sort of signal to where the conversation might go, but he catches nothing. 

“Why…” Alan takes his hand back, but places it on Dave’s neck. “Does it matter?” The contradiction between his actions and words just prove Dave’s point even more, he thinks.

“Because I’m fucking confused.” Dave gets a little huffy at his ambiguity. (Alan secretly loves when Dave’s face twists up like that, it’s adorable.) “I don’t know whether to call you my friend, or my best friend, or…"

“Or what?” Alan gently inquires.

“Or—“ Dave almost raises his voice too much, and Martin shifts in his slumber. “Or… something more than that...?” He hates the way that sounds, but he doesn’t want to say anything exclusive like “lovers” or “boyfriends” or “together”.

Alan’s eyes widen, and Dave knows he fucked up.

“I mean… is that… how you think about me?” Alan says very tentatively. He’s so good at concealing his feelings, it’s infuriating.

“I…” Dave feels his face burning from embarrassment. “For fuck’s…” He can feel tears welling up behind his eyelids and he hates himself for fucking up the only good thing in his life right now. “Just… I… I have to go.” He tries to get up, but Alan’s sturdy hand keeps him sitting.

“Go where? You going to jump out the bus?” He teases. 

“God! Fine!” Dave folds his arms. “I can’t figure out what I’m feeling these days. That’s all."

“No, there’s more. Dave, I know you.” Alan is fucking touching him again, his hands gripping his arms, does he even know what he’s doing? Alan is supposed to be intelligent for fuck’s sake. 

Dave won’t make eye contact with him, and pauses a bit before he mumbles, “Just come here.” 

He drags him to his small, cramped sleeping space on the bus, where the two sit awkwardly, in silence, for what seems like several long moments. 

Then Dave says, "I don't know how I feel about you, that's the problem. I..." He lets out a deep, preparatory breath, and says it, "I love you, Alan, and I don't know if it's in a friend way, or in a... in a... romantic... way." The words sound so awkward coming from his mouth and he wants to just stop existing right then. 

Alan contemplates this for a bit, and then responds. "I think I know what you mean."

Dave gives Alan a questioning look, ready to make eye contact now, but Alan is staring into the distance.

"I... feel love for you too, Dave," Alan murmurs. "But I always assumed you liked Martin more than me."

"What?" Dave almost yelps in denial. "Martin... but... I'm always with you." He defends himself, weakly. 

"I see the way you look at him, Dave."

“So… so maybe he makes me feel a certain way. But you…” Dave tentatively reaches out, pressing his fingertips lightly against Alan’s, whose hands are bigger than Dave’s. He wants those hands to just envelope him and keep the world out from their shelter. “You are my best friend, and I love you. In a very… confusing way."

Alan chuckles. “You keep saying that. Confusing. Am I really that much of a mystery to you?"

There’s a silence filled with electric current and Dave feels himself gravitating towards Alan with every passing second. “I don’t know. Would you like to try and label this?” His voice getting breathy, his hands never leaving Alan’s, he feels a heat rising within him.

Alan’s eyes travel from Dave’s gaze, down to his lips.

“I don’t think so,” he whispers, his eyelids fluttering. “We can let it speak for itself."

Dave takes a deep breath, attempting to steady himself. His brain feels cloudy and his face is getting hot. He almost doesn’t want to look at Alan, but he can’t tear himself away from his handsome face, graced with a tender expression. Before he even registers what’s happening, their lips have come together, softly, tentatively. They remain stationary, sitting apart for several long moments, before Alan slips his arms behind Dave’s back and pulls him nearly onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Dave drapes his arms around Alan’s shoulders, and they take their time with the kiss, enjoying whatever... “it” was.

The two broke apart after many long moments, Dave looking around them in a mild state of panic. When he realized no one nearby had been watching or was even remotely conscious, he returned his gaze to Alan, whose eyes had never left Dave.

Dave suddenly smiled mischievously and swung his leg over Alan, straddling his lap. "No one's watching," he whispered. Alan couldn't help but laugh.

"Always taking it just a bit too far, aren't you Dave?" He teased. Simply hearing Alan speak his name accompanied by that smile was enough to make him melt.

"As if you don't love it," Dave retorted in almost a purr. Alan grinned, and in one swift movement he had Dave pinned down underneath him on his bed. A tiny gasp of excitement escaped Dave's mouth as he felt Alan's weight on him.

"Talk big all you like David," Alan smirked above him. "I can tell how you want me to treat you." His impossibly blue-green eyes were burning with such intensity that Dave bit his lip.

After Dave failed to respond right away, Alan pulled away from Dave a bit. "I'm sorry, we -- we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable, really." He seemed a bit embarrassed about his behavior seconds before.

"No, Alan I want this, I want you," Dave blurted out. He took a deep breath before admitting, "you just make me... really nervous, I'm sorry."

Alan smiled softly. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked, gently.

"Yeah," Dave breathed, and Alan kissed him, taking it slow at first. Dave let Alan's tongue into his mouth and kissed back with fervor, his mind still reeling. He was kissing Alan. He was kissing his best friend, the one he'd had a crush on ever since he auditioned for the band. He remembered that day crystal clear. 

_After listening to loads of mediocre keyboard playing, it seemed like they'd have to settle. Andy had his arms crossed, sighing impatiently every few minutes, it seemed. "How fucking hard is it to play that one simple part?" He muttered after the last applicant packed up their things and left._

_Then walked in Alan, and Dave's heart jumped into his throat. No one should be allowed to be that handsome, he thought, then shook that thought from his head. Jesus, calm down Dave._

__

__

_Alan walked over to them, extending his hand. "My name's Alan," he greeted. His red hair stuck up endearingly, and the combination of his bright blue eyes and high cheekbones gave him such an intimidating vibe that Dave couldn't find his voice at first. "I'm Dave," he blurted out after what seemed like forever, shaking Alan's hand. His hands were big and soft and warm and Dave guessed he was probably blushing visibly._

__

__

_"I know," Alan laughed. "I had sort of guessed that advert was for Depeche Mode. It's really a pleasure to meet you all," he said, now speaking to Martin beside him._

__

__

_Martin mumbled something under his breath, also looking flustered by Alan's grace and charm. Andy, however, remained authoritative as always and instructed Alan on what they were looking for him to do._

__

__

_Dave watched as Alan's long fingers gracefully danced along the keyboard, playing with skill and ease. He was in the middle of some terribly inappropriate thought about those fingers as Alan performed an extremely complicated solo without even batting an eyelash, and he caught Martin's eye. His heart skipped again, as it always did when he made eye contact with Mart, and they seemed to silently agree: He's the one._

The bus jumps suddenly and throws Dave back into reality, back into Alan's arms. Dave knows for sure Alan can feel his heart hammering in his chest as Alan breaks the kiss, presses down and moves his mouth to Dave's neck. Dave lets out a little sigh of contentment as Alan makes his way from Dave's earlobe to his jaw to further down his neck, licking and sucking. Dave tugs at his flimsy button down shirt as Alan gives an experimental nip at Dave's collarbone and grinds his hips down into Dave's. After he gets his shirt off, Dave arches into Alan, who takes one of Dave's nipples into his mouth. A whimper falls from Dave's lips, encouraging Alan to suck harder.

Alan starts to bite at the flesh around Dave's torso, sucking long enough to leave red teeth marks as he lets go. He's getting rougher with each new contact and Dave can't help but moan and run his fingers through Alan's magnificently styled hair, determined to mess it up enough to make everyone suspicious. He smiles for a split second as he imagines everyone realizing he belongs to Alan.

He thinks of Martin noticing, and something like hesitation plagues him for a split second.

Then Alan stops his mission long enough to pull off his shirt as well, and plunges his tongue back into Dave's mouth as their naked skin glides together, one of his hands tangling into and pulling Dave's blonde-streaked hair back. He's always loved getting his hair pulled, and having Alan do it was definitely something he'd daydreamed about before...

Dave wraps his legs around Alan's hips, grinding back into him, the both of them moaning into each other's mouths. Alan's fingers, normally skillful, fumble with the buttons of Dave's jeans. He lets out a small laugh as the zipper gets caught, and Dave giggles a bit too as he helps Alan out. Dave wriggles out of his tight pants, already painfully hard and a little embarrassed at the awkwardness of it all, but his and Alan's eyes connect and they exchange shy smiles.

Alan wraps his hand around Dave's cock immediately and Dave gasps at the contact, biting his lip to keep from being too loud. He then slowly drags his tongue all the way up the shaft and takes the just the head into his mouth, looking up at Dave, who throws his head back with a "Fuck," and a passing thought that this must be a dream. 

His underwear gets tossed to the side without a thought, and Alan's being a tease and sucking only the tip of his cock. Just when Dave is about to tell him to hurry up, he takes all of Dave into his mouth, doing fucking incredible things with his tongue that make Dave moan breathily. Dave's cock is dripping wet and Alan is pumping up and down with one hand and dragging his nails across Dave's chest with the other, toying with his nipples. Dave feels a surge of aggressiveness, pulling Alan's head up and rolling over so he straddles Alan.

Before he can do anything, Alan presses two of his fingers to Dave's mouth, and Dave opens for him, sucking on them greedily. His stomach twists in anticipation for what comes next, and decides to put on a show for Alan, moaning and nearly choking himself on Alan's fingers. He pulls away, letting a thread of saliva connect his tongue and Alan's fingers, and watches Alan's face grow dark with hunger. Alan's fingers are dripping and Dave straddles Alan's lap, arching his back and pleading.

"I want you inside me," Dave breathes.

Alan grabs Dave's ass with his free hand, kneading and spreading him open. Their eyes never leave each other as Alan takes a deep breath and slips an experimental finger into Dave's entrance. Dave's face is scrunched up at first, getting used to the sensation; there wasn't any lube nearby unfortunately, so lots of saliva would have to do for now. But Dave kind of liked the concept of spontaneous, unprepared fucking, and once his face relaxes Alan slides a second finger into Dave, eliciting a choked moan from the smaller man.

Dave starts fucking himself on Alan's fingers, needing more and more inside him. Alan's fingers press up against Dave's sweet spot and he yelps in pleasure, gasping "More, more", and Alan obliges, working his fingers harder and faster inside Dave.

Dave's beginning to lose control and balance, begging for more. "Fuck me Alan, fuck me," Dave gets out, voice shaking with every thrust of Alan's fingers. "I want your cock inside me-" 

Alan suddenly stops his movements and whispers close to Dave's neck. "Now now, where are your manners?" He scolds.

He knows discipline gets Dave off, being punished for doing something wrong. In all other areas of life, Dave hated it when someone told him what to do. But Alan putting him in his place was another story.

"Please please please fuck me," Dave begs desperately. "God, please Alan, I need you to fucking impale me with your huge cock, please just destroy me-"

Alan smirked. Of course Dave had a dirty mouth.

Tentatively, Alan places his grip on Dave's throat and squeezes. "That's a good boy," he growls.

Dave is squirming impatiently above him, so Alan takes his legs and throws Dave on his back again. Propping himself on his knees, he scrambles to take his pants and underwear off, and stands exposed over Dave, the length of him hanging tantalizingly over Dave's face.

Dave wastes no time taking Alan into his mouth, disregarding the strange angle and working his mouth, lubricating his cock hurriedly and pumping with his hand. "Impatient, aren't we?" Alan purrs.

Dave just barely takes his mouth off Alan. "Your cock tastes so good," he whines.

"Right now it belongs in your tight little ass," Alan replied, drawing away from Dave's mouth. He lifts one of Dave's legs up and holds Dave's shoulders closer to him, pressing the tip of his cock against Dave's asshole. Dave is shivering in anticipation, and prepares himself for the pain as Alan pushes inside him.

"Ahhh," Dave shuts his eyes tight and lets all kinds of noises escape from his mouth after getting used to Alan's cock inside him. "Mmm, it feels so good..."

Alan starts his rhythm out slow, fucking into Dave leisurely while propped up on his knees, enjoying the view. Dave's thin, pale body is squirming underneath him, arching his back as he takes all of Alan into him. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Dave moans and braces his hands on Alan's shoulders, spreading his legs as wide as they can go and lifting them up so Alan can hit it at the perfect angle. 

Alan picks up his pace, bending over Dave as his thrusts became more and more erratic. Dave is hot and tight around him, high-pitched moans spilling from his lips and eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Dave's hands snake their way onto Alan's back, digging into the skin with his fingernails and pulling Alan closer to him. Half of Alan wants to be kissing Dave, but the other half wants to keep watching as Dave's lithe frame arches and twists under him, his face contorted in pleasure. Alan spits in his hand and starts pumping Dave's cock again, resulting in a yelp from Dave.

"Oh Alan," he chokes out. "I wanna be like this forever--" Dave tilts his head back, feeling himself begin to reach his climax. 

Alan wraps his arms around Dave's back and pulls him roughly toward himself, losing all control and fucking Dave as fast and deep as he can. "You feel so good, baby," Alan growls, voice shaking a bit. 

"Choke me," Dave whimpers, looking up at Alan.

Alan obliges, his hand back at Dave's throat and squeezing with just enough pressure that Dave nearly screams in pleasure before stifling himself with his hand. "Oh, I'm gonna cum," he manages to choke out, voice high and shaky. "I'm gonna cum, Alan..."

Alan's close too, and manages to multitask, one hand on Dave's neck still and the other stroking Dave's cock, dripping with precum. Dave stuffs his hand in his mouth again to keep from being too loud. 

Dave is clenched around Alan, driving him insane, and his mind is blank as he lets out a throaty growl and empties his cock into Dave. Dave follows just behind, only a stream of choked squeals escaping him as he reaches orgasm.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Dave gasps as his cum spills forth into Alan's hand and all over his stomach. His breaths are shallow as he comes down from his high, his and Alan's eyes meeting. They don't say anything for a minute, drinking in what had just happened. Alan lets out a breathless laugh and Dave just tries to catch his breath, wincing a bit as Alan pulls out of him. 

"Holy fuck," Dave pants, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat. "I... wow, Alan--"

Alan cuts him off with a kiss, a chaste one that lingers for a while as he takes Dave's face in his hands. Dave doesn't even protest, his chest filling with butterflies. He loves the feeling of Alan taking care of him, he realizes -- where Alan had been rough and controlling before, he was soft and gentle now, brushing a thumb over Dave's cheek. 

They lay there side by side for a while, naked and catching their breaths between slow kisses, hands roaming delicately over each other's skin. Dave feels like he could die right here in Alan's arms. He climbs back on top of Alan, pushing his body as close to his as possible, wanting to feel him there forever.

He breaks the kiss for a minute, pulling away and sitting up to say something, but stops in his tracks. That's a bad idea to say that now, he thinks.

Alan notices something is off and watches Dave closely. "Is everything alright?" he prods.

"Yeah," Dave breathes shakily, kissing Alan again. 

Alan, however, tilts Dave's head back with his fingers, and persists. "You seem like you want to tell me something."

Dave swallows, feeling scrutinized under Alan's gaze. "I... um." He's worried about the context of this; would Alan take it as a life-bonding vow or a thoughtless post-sex line?

"I love you," Dave suddenly blurts out. He freezes, hoping he didn't just ruin everything between then. But Alan smiles warmly and takes Dave back into his arms, whispering back into his ear,

"I love you, too."

Holy fuck, Dave thinks. He and Alan were... together now? Once again, he struggled with labeling what they were in this moment. If they had passionate sex, exchanged I love you's, and couldn't stop kissing each other -- that meant they were together, right?

But another thing came into his mind after this thought -- Martin.

I want to be with Martin too, Dave thinks, guiltily. He wanted both of them, but that was just too greedy of him -- wasn't it?

He pushes those thoughts away for now, snuggling against Alan. He had plenty of time to make up his mind. It wasn't like either of them were going away anytime soon. Touring was exhausting for sure, but he was nearly always surrounded by the people he loved. There was no shortage of time with Alan or Martin.

The two of them lay together sleepily for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only ten minutes. Eventually Alan mumbles into Dave's ear, "we should probably get dressed."

"Yeah," Dave sighs. He finishes cleaning himself off with a blanket, hoping the stains on it wouldn't be too obvious. He's finding it difficult to keep his eyes open as he struggles to put back on his clothes, and as soon as he's dressed again, he lays down facing Alan. He feels a kiss on his cheek right before he slips into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
